There is No One Left to Protect Me, No One to Care
by SRWM
Summary: When Emmett leaves for college Bella is left alone with their not to kind parents. With parents who hate her, A friend who's dad is a doctor, and her brother coming home for a visit, can she handle it, or will her parents break her under the pressure?
1. Chapter 1

Emmett's POV

I was finally getting a break from school. I would get to see my sister, mom and dad, and I couldn't wait. My little sister was turning 16 this year, a big milestone, which meant boys. None of them would ever be good enough, ever. I just hoped she was doing ok, by herself at mom and dads.

I was about five minutes away; I was going about 20 miles over the speed limit, and being the chief's son that wasn't too good. If I got caught I would get killed, by mom and dad, Bella, and Rose, my girlfriend, so I decided to slow it down a little.

Rose, or Rosalie Hale, was a foster child, she had been in so many homes before the Cullen's. Her and her brother, Jasper, had been abused over and over again in many homes; sometimes it would take child services a year to figure it out. I had felt so bad for her when she told me her story, almost as if it was my fault.

I had just gotten over that about a year and a half ago.  
Me and Rose have been dating for 3 years, all of the years I was in college. We were really serious and now even more. I had finally popped the question. I smiled as I remembered how I asked her.

I had Alice, Edward, and jasper come over and spend all day helping me. We made her favorite foods, lit our entire house up in candles, and put some romantic music on. When she came home she came to me and gave me a big kiss and asked the obsession, and I had said, 'A boyfriend needs a reason to make a romantic date for his girl?' and she just smiled and said no.

Later on after we had eaten and were now relaxing I had gotten down on one knee and got her ring out of my pocket. She already was dryings so I think she knew what I was going to ask. 'Rosalie Hale, will you marry me?' I had asked when I looked her in the eyes. She screamed yes. And then we were engaged.

She wanted Alice to be her maid of honor, and though she hasn't met Bella yet she wants her to be the second in command, so she pretty much wanted Bella to be one of her bride's mates. I couldn't wait to give the news to mom, dad, and Bella. They were going to be so excited! I started to speed up again. I just couldn't wait to get there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

BPOV

The plate I was washing fell to the floor and shattered, I silently prayed they hadn't heard it. But they had.

"You little Bitch! Pick that up right now!" my mom, Victoria screeched at me, while she came into the kitchen. I hoped that she couldn't call my dad. I just looked at her with pleading eyes, begging her not to call him. "You are disobeying me! Charlie your anorexic daughter isn't obeying me! I think you need to teach her yet another lesson!" she hollered at my father who was upstairs getting ready for Emmett's arrival.

I wished he didn't have to come home. I wished that he didn't have to come home to find out I had been lying about everything, getting over my Anorexia, everything with mom and dad being fine, and me being happy again no longer depressed. We had always talked him out of coming to the home for vacations, and mom and dad would go meet him there and make up some excuse to why I wasn't able to make it. But this time he was coming here, to find me like this.  
The only person who knew what went on behind the scenes was my best friend, Alice, and her family, well not her entire family, just her mom, her, and her dad, the doctor.

He wants to tell but because of the patient to doctor privacy thing he can't tell with out my permission. And I'd rather not have people know that I caused something so bad for my own father to beat me up.

My father raced down the stairs happy to be able to 'teach me a lesson'. "Well, Isabella, what have you done this time?" he asked me and when Victoria went to answer he said to her, "I'm asking her."

I was begging to shake in fear and I could see them both smile at that feat. "I'm so sorry father. I was washing the dish and it slid, I didn't mean to break it. I'm so sorry it won't happen again!" I cried.

"Was it a good plate? On in the china?" he asked me. I couldn't speak so I nodded. He then smiled, "Isabella, you need some kind of punishment and I have to give it to you now before your brother gets here, I am sorry but you get your next week full of beatings now." he smiled tirumpintly, then turned to Victoria and said, "get the cigarettes, studded belt, my pocket knife, my cleats, and warm up a glass of water as hot as you can get it and bring them to me fast." She ran off to get them for him. He just decided the regular beating first.  
He connected his foot with my stomach and my sides.

His fist connected with my head and chest. And his hands connected with my throat holding on tight enough for me to have bruises tomorrow. He kept his hold on my throat to keep me from whimpering in pain at each blow. After about 15 minutes Victoria came back with everything he asked for.

First he lit a cigarette and placed the blazing bud on my neck, arms, and thighs, I screamed out in total misery as he did that. It hurt like hell. He kept that up long enough to go through 2 whole packs of cigarettes. I had over 50 burns all over from just these nights of burning the Bella.  
Next he put on his cleats and smiled as he rolled my over so I was on my back. I could already see the bad bruises forming on my skin from the first part of the beating. He put one foot with the cleats on my stomach and stepped up. I gasped in pain as he walked repetitively across my stomach and chest. God, why don't you help me?  


Then he grabbed the scolding water and the studded belt. He first poured the hot water on my neck and legs, and when he was done with that on my breasts. This water was probably giving me and 2nd or 3rd degree burn. I whimpered in pain. Than after that one whimper he slashed the Belt through the air and it colled on my stomach, then legs, then breast, then arms, then neck, back, and butt.

The entire time he was doing this I was watching the clock silently praying Emmett would come early for once. Charlie then grabbed the knife and cut many little 'x's' along my skin. Finally he was done and I was almost passed out.

He then said, "Isabella, upstairs, no food, water or talking to anyone but Emmett and only when he asks you a direct question for a week. Now get to your room and we will say your sick." He turned and walked away.

I knew if I didn't move to get to my room soon Victoria would tell him and I would get more and a worse beating, so I slowly, in so much pain dragged my self up the steps and into mine and Emmett's old room.

Once I got on his bed, the only one there since I am normally only aloud to sleep in the basement, I immediately fell asleep.

I was awakened by someone, cursing up a storm and calling my name trying to get me to wake up, but I was in such a good dream I stayed asleep. Little did I know that was not the best thing to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

EMPOV

When I finally had gotten to my house I had walked up the door and rang the bell to find that my mom, Victoria, was getting old. I chuckled inwardly at myself. She looked like she was 99 but in realty she was 43. I mean god!

"Emmett! Oh, honey! I haven't seen you in forever! Oh I missed you!" she squealed and jumped forward to hug me. I hugged her back; it seemed like the best thing to do.  
Then my dad, Charlie, the police chief of the little town of Forks, Washington, came down the steps in what looked like newly put on clothes. "Emmett, son, we were excepting you for another 5 minutes, you weren't speeding were you? Do know what it would be like finding out the son of the police chief got a speeding ticket?" he said with a smirk and I knew he was just kidding. I walked into the house and gave my dad a hug.

"No dad, I wasn't speeding. Don't worry. I'd never do that to you or mom." I said looking around, I wondered where Bella was. "Dad, where's Bella? I was looking forward to seeing her."  
My dad, paled a little at my question and it looked like he was quickly trying to come up with an answer but I couldn't understand why. Victoria answered for him, "She's sick, Em, with strep. She won't not be contagious for another week, it was really bad. I'm sorry. I knew you were looking forward to seeing her." I frowned. The only reason I ever want to see mom and dad is to see Bella but every time she is either sick or had too much homework or had to work. I didn't get it. Was she trying to hide something?

It was like a light went off in my head, she had been lying all along to get me to stay in collage, and she never got over her anorexia. Ah… Bella. Oh well she'll tell me on her own. And for now, I'll let her rest.

"That sucks, well were can I put my stuff. The old room?" I asked. And they nodded, so I just grabbed my bag and started up the stairs to mine and Bella's old room.  
I opened the door I saw the most horrible thing I could ever see.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

EM POV

My little, innocent, beautiful, sister on my bed, her bed no where in sight, small as possible, just bones, with blood all over her. She was resting at an un normal position right now, I thought she was dead.

I dropped my stuff and ran over to her, she looked worse up close, I could see the circular scars covering all of her thighs, upper arms, and neck. Then I saw al of the burn marks, they were everywhere. Next I saw the busies, everywhere also. I saw the many 'x's of scars, I saw everything I had never wanted to happen to my little sister.

I ran to get my cell, and dialed 911, and talked to the operator, and she said se would send someone right away. I went back over to Bella, and hugged her, everything I had never wanted my little sister to face she seemed to be facing right now. I veagly noticed I was crying, I just couldn't take it.

Before I knew it the ambulance was here and they were taking her way. After they left to get to the hospital, I was running out the door with my cell phone in hand, calling Rose. I couldn't do this on my own. Do what on my own? Wait to find out if my sister would live or not.

I was on the road speeding down towards the hospital when she picked up, "Emmett, this better be important, I am planning the wedding with Alice over the phone!" her wonderful voice said in a frustrated tone. (Alice is Bella's best friend, Jasper is Alice's boyfriend and Rosalie's bother. Alice doesn't know Emmett is belles bother because Bella hasn't told her yet because she has been told. Alice just thinks he is some other dude named Emmett, she and Emmett have never met.)

"Rose I need you down here, and fast!" I said. I heard her groan.

"But Emmy!!" she whined. Normally she would have gotten her way then but this was not our normal every day.

"No buts Rose! My sister is in the hospital! She… she…" I couldn't finish but I knew I'd have to say it. I took a bug breath, "Roe, she might not make it. Bella could die. I need you down here. I don't know if I could handle,"

She interrupted me, "Emmett I will be right there as soon as I can. I'll call daddy and have him get me a helicopter ride to the hospital. I'll be there as soon as I can. Hang on, honey, hang on," she said she whispered, "I love you Emmett swan, my soon to be husband." Then hung up. Y now I was at the hospital. I didn't even park in a space I parked out side of the entrance about 1000 feet back. I just needed to get in there.

I ran in and asked about Bella. The nurse said she had to be rushed into surgery as soon as they got her here for internal bleeding, and to refracture and put pins on her broken bones. She said I would just have to wait and her doctors would come out and tell me how it's going soon.

So I just did what she said and went and sat down, with my head In my hands I just sat there and let a few silent tears escape, I needed rose and soon, or else I will break down. I just at there and waited. Waited for bella's doctors to come in and give me the good news and the bad news, for Rose to show up, for the police to come and get my statement, for the entire town to hear about this, for everything to come crashing down. I just waited.

**Short I know! But I am feeling good so if I get the next chapters of Broken Angel and Project hope edited and posted, and have 15 comments, before I go babysitting, at 4 I will post the next one. i am very sorry to say, I am no longet doing the 25 comments to get an extra chapter, because I am only aloud to post a chapter once a week for each story, and I only get 2 have 4 hours on my computer each day now, I lost my cell phone. So, I am really sorry. But I do have this, if I get 15 comments I will go get on my big brthers computer and try to update. I can't garentee I will be able to every time but just expect to see a new chapter of atleast one story each weekend. Also, I'd like to say, vote in my poll. My poll will end up telling me which story is updated first, second, third, and so on. So if you want to see one of my stories updated faster you might want to go and vote, I am allowing 2 votes per person. Go vote! **

**Thanks, **

**Sophie-la**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

EM POV

I had been sitting here for the past 2 hours. No one has come to tell me what's wrong or how it is going. Mom and dad came up with reasons why they couldn't stay. I just didn't get it. I was all alone, sitting here waiting for news on my baby sister.

Dad and mom said that she probably fell down the stairs or something because she was apparently upstairs since they both had come home. They hadn't thought of checking on her. They had just assumed that she was sick. I didn't get it, why would they not even check on her. They were her parents for God's sake! They both came up with excuses. Dad saying he had to go to work. Mom said she had to go shopping in Port Angeles. The daughter was in the hospital and they were both going on with their normal lives like nothing had happened.

I hoped Rose would get here soon.

Just as I wished; I heard my angel call, "Emmett?" my head whipped out of my hands and towards her. She was running to me. I got up as quickly as I could and moved towards her. She embraced me in a big hug. I knew she had never seen me cry and I wanted to keep it that way but just thinking about my little sister almost dying kept the tears wanting to fall.

When rose finally ended her hug she looked at my face and whispered in my ear, "You can cry. It's not a weakness, she is your sister. Em, go ahead and cry." She then proceeded to gather me in a hug and sit me down with her and let me ruin her new clothes with my tears. My baby sister was hurt, and I had no idea how she got hurt. It could have been some boy at her school trying to take advantage of her, I don't know. It could have been some grown man who gets his kicks out of beating teen girls up on their walk home from school, I DON'T KNOW! And God that scares me.

Rose just held me this entire time. She rocked me back and forth like you would try to calm a toddler. She whispered calming words to me also. And I just now noticed she would be a perfect mom. Caring, loving, and good in fashion, as she is she would be the perfect mom. And together we would be the perfect parents.

I knew my mom and dad weren't the best parents in the bunch but they did a pretty good job on me and Bella.( A/n: mmmnnn hmmmmm…. Let's see how long he thinks that for…) But when me and Rose become parents we are going to be the best mom and dad ever. Our kids would be so lucky.

"Emmett? Did you know Alice lived in Forks?" Rose seemed confused looked up to find the girl, exactly like Rose described, running into the room. I just shook my head no, and put my head back on her chest.

"Alice?" Rose asked while she continued to rock me back and forth. Alice's head snapped up and she took in Rose and me.

"Rosalie? Wow, I never expected to see you here. Is this him? Emmett…" she trailed off as she forgot my last name.

"Ya, same goes for you. Yes this is me fiancé Emmett Swan. Isn't he just so handsome?" Rose said. Alice looked at me as Rose talked; she looked like she was trying to put a puzzle together and when Rose told her my last name her eyes turned to anguish.

"Emmett? Are you here for Bella?" she asked quietly. She didn't look at me for a reason I didn't know.  
"Yeah, why? Do you know her? Do you know what happened?" I asked frantic, because maybe she knew what had happened to Bella.

"Bella is my best friend for ever, Emmett. So you're her beloved older brother." Alice got a goat of a smile on her lips, "she always used to brag about having a brother who got to go to Yale to play football." Alice still wouldn't look at me, and the last thing she said made more tears spring to my eyes. For some reason Rosalie had stiffened when Alice had said Bella was her best friend, and whenever I looked to her she seemed pained for some reason, I didn't, couldn't figure out.

"Alice, how did you know Bella was in the hospital?" I asked confused. I didn't call anyone and I knew that news traveled fast in the small town of Forks, Washington, but not this fast.

"Oh, my dad is her doctor, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I'm sure you remember how clumsy she is, so whenever she hurts herself we just bring her straight to Carlisle, whether he is on call or not. Bella is really like a sister to me, just as Rose is. Carlisle and Esme, my mother, think of her as their daughter too.

She is always over with me or Esme, and sometimes Edward, my brother, because she is like family. So when my dad heard she was coming in he went straight to wait for her, he just called a minute ago and told me to get down here fast, because he wasn't sure if she had anyone in the waiting room waiting for her. So I came."

"Why wouldn't she have anyone waiting for her?" I asked. Where were my mom and dad at these frequent hospital trips?

"Oh, your mom is normally out shopping and we can't get a hold of her. And your dad, being the chief of police can't really cut work to come here and just wait for her to wake up. So normally they just call me and asked me to pick her up and bring her home. And I mean parents are so busy these days." She told me.

Why in hell wouldn't my parents be here for their injured child? I mean, shopping and work! Come on! Me and Rose would defiantly be a lot better parents than that. If our child got hurt or was in the hospital, we would drop everything and come running.

What in God's name am I doing here? Thinking about Rose and me being parents when my little sister was in the hospital, and might not survive! God, I am such a horrible brother.

"Alice, did she tell you about her 'problems'" I asked not quite sure if my little sister had told this pixie like girl anything from her past.

"You mean her depression, anorexia, or –" she stopped suddenly. Then continued, "Do you mean her depression or anorexia?"

"Both. Have they seemed to be getting any better?" I asked her. I really needed to know. Alice's face seemed to darken when she thought about an answer to my question.  


"Yes, I mean I guess you could say they have gotten better. They seemed to have been getting better, a lot better actually." She said. I saw the smile on her face and somehow it seemed forced. But what did I know. I wasn't really thinking clearly at the moment.

"You don't know how glad I am to hear you say that. You really don't, Alice." I felt Rosalie stiffen more, if that was possible.

"Emmett, could I please have a private talk with Alice real quick? I want to ask her a question about something. I won't go far, just over there," she pointed to where the candy machines sat. I just nodded and got up to let her up. Then I sat back down and thought about my baby sister.

**I am really sorry I didn't update on Saturday, it is just my computer like crashed and wouldn't respond for like 4 days so ya. I hope you forgive me! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

RPOV

Alice and I got up and went over to the candy machines, so Emmett wouldn't hear what we were saying. **a/n: just to let you know, Emmett is Bella's brother, Rose is his fincee, Jasper is Rose's brother and Alice's boyfriend, Edward is Alice's brother and Emmett and jasper's best friend, Alice is Edward's siser, rose's best friend and Bella's best friend. And Bella doesn't know this because she hasn't seen or talked to Emmett since he left because of their parents. **

"Alice, I have known you long enough to know that you're hiding something from Emmett, and me. Care to tell me what it was?" I hissed at her. Bella was my soon to be sister-in-law, and I wanted to her and me to be as close as she was with Emmett.

"Rose, I can't tell you. she doesn't want Emmett to know and if I tell you, you will tell Emmett and he will freak. I'm sorry!" she said, looking down, saddened all of the sudden. Then I had a feeling this wasn't a one ime thing, Bella being rushedinto the emergency room, I mean.

My eyes narrowed, as I remembered how that use to be something that would happen to me when I lived with my father. I remembered the first time I had meet Emmett. It had been right before classes started and my dad had given me a goodbye beating. We used to live right ner campass, but he wanted me to live in the dorms. And after awhile I had gotten up, in the middle of the night, and gone to the hospital.

_FlashBack_

_I stumbled through the door to the campus hospital. Everything was kind of foggy and I knew I needed to get someone to help me before I let the fuzziness overcome me. I was at the nurses station when I was pushed out of the way buy my brother, only he hadn't noticed it was me, let alone a woman. He had always been such a gentleman. _

_My legs no longer able to hold me turned to jelly as he told the urse I had been talking to about what had happened. _

"_My friend, Edward Cullen, needs to see a doctor like now! I think he broke his arm, because the bone is sicking out! hurry!" he said in a rush. then I fell to the ground. I fet the floor with my bottom and let out an uncontrollable, not very loud but loud enouh for my brother, a large, brown, curly haired man, and the nurse to hear, whimper. I had fresh brusies all up and down my back and bottom, from only minutes before. And as jasper had pussed me he had hit one of the knew ones, and that had caused my legs to fail and me to fall, only to hit more of the bruses. _

_The nurse, my bother, and the large man's eyes all fell on me. Jasper's eyes got huge as he took me in. the nurse, probably seeing my face, filled in with bruses and my eyes filled with pain, hurridly grbed her phone and paged two doctors to where we were. One for my brother's friend, he other for me. _

"_Rose!" Jasper knelt down to me. I could see it in his eyes, he knew that our father had done it again, as he had every night since I had been born. And he thought it was his fault, he thought since he haddn't been there to kep our father from going too far I had gotten hurt worse than normal. _

"_Jazz, who is this?" the brown curly haired man asked. I ad never been alouded out of the house except for going to school, at which our step-brother would watch to see if I would talk to anyone but jasper, if I talked I would be in more trouble than normal with my father. So I had never been aloud to meet jasper's friends. He told me so much about them, I could proably guess who this man was. I thought for a moment before drawing the name. _

_Jasper had once shown me a picture him, Edward Cullen, a new friend from this year, and Emmett Swan, another brand new friend, at the yearly fair. He showed me the pictre then explained what you did at the fair, and what they had done. _

_I then remembered who this man was, "Emmett swan? Edward Cullen? Jazz what have you been doing to your pour friends?" I said as I pretened everything was fine. Jasper let a sad smile show. _

"_Emmett, meet my twin sister, Rosalie Hale." Jasper introduced us. He looked me in the eyes and at that moment I knew I wanted to spend my life with this man, by the name of Emmett swan. Then jasper turned to me, "Rose, why didn't you call me and tell me he wouldn't stop? You know I told you to anytime he ever got drunk without me there. Why didn't you?!" he yelled at me, as he tried to help me stand up. _

_I shook my head sadly. Then told him why I hadn't called, "Jasper he wasn't drunk tonight." Jasper visably shuddered. Our dad had only been sober and beaten me a few times and those had to be the worst night of my life. _

_Emmett spoke up then, "Who wasn't drunk? Has someone been hurting you sweets? Tell me who and I will personly make sure they get what the deserve." He cracked his knuckles as he said this. Jasper and I both shook our heads at the same time as if to say, 'not now.' _

_Just then a new voce came in, and the voce seemed laced with pain, "Did you guys just forget about me? Little 'ole me, with the broken arm, and bone poking out?" _

_Just then the doctors showed and took both me and who I guessed was Edward Cullen to our rooms to fix us up. _

_End flash back_

That had been the first time I had meet Emmet, and I had known then and there we would spen the rest of our lives together. I still felt that way.

I then noticed Alice was still locking at the floor and seemed ever so saddened.

I had to get back to Emmett, so I turned around and started back to where he was. I said over my shoulder, "Fine, Alice."

**Ok so here it is! Hope you loved it! Now you all know what rose knows. Lets see, I'll give a sneak peak to every person who reviews! Love ya!**

**Sophie-LA**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so I am really sorry for the wait it is just that i just started 8****th**** grade and my math teacher gives me 3 hours of home work everynight, on top of that I have to horizians classes so I have to do like 5 projects at once. On top of that in science I have a test almost every week, and on top of that I have 3 book reports due, and DGP bord game project due and a personal narrative due. So I have yet to get use to 8****th**** grade, I write as much as possible it's just that on the weekends I'm either hinging with my brother who is at college at UGA, or doing more homw work, or dpoing my chours, or babysitting. So I have like o time to write. So ya. I know those are not good excuses but those are them. And here it is. The long (to long) awaited chapter of NO one left to protect me no one left to care. . . . **

EmPOV

Another doctor came through the double doors, he looked around and when his eyes landed on me he seemed to smile. My head whipped up to look at Rose, she looked just as hopeful as I was. I sat on the edge of my seat.

The doctor seemed to be walking towards us. But then Alice came bounding out of nowhere. She ran up to him hugged him and started sobbing. I could hear her asking, "Daddy tell me she is going to be ok? Please!"

Her father whom I now discovered was Dr.Carlisle Cullen. Leaned down to her ear and whispered, I'm pretty sure he was trying to make it so Rose and I couldn't hear but I could, oh yes I could, "Yes she's alive. I think he finally fell off and tried to get rid of her. I swear, we need to get her to talk." She just nodded. who fell off? Tried to get rid of who? Bella? No. To put it bluntly I was confused.

But as the only doctor knowing my sister's condition I quickly forgot about my confusion as he walked towards Rose and I.

He finally spoke as he got to us, "Hello, I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen, you may call me Carlisle. You must be Emmett, Bella's older brother." As he paused I nodded signalling him to go ahead. But instead he turned to look at who stood beside me, his eyes widened as he took in Rose. "Rosalie Hale? What are you doing in Forks? Is Jasper here?" he asked looking around, I wondered how this Dr. who was my little sister's best friend's dad knew my girlfriend and her brother.

Rose chuckled and replied, "No Jasper is still at school, so sorry, your going to have to deal with a sad Alice. I am in Forks because Emmett called me and told me his little sister was in the hospital, and said he needed me, so being the good girlfriend I am, I came." The Dr. nodded.

"Ok, so back to my sister. Is she ok?!" I interrupted.

The doctor tried t hide his grimace, but couldn't quite. "You could say that. We stabilised her. She has 2 shattered ribs, one of which punctured her lung, a broken wrist, many 2nd and 3rd degree burns, she is very underweight and was dehydrated when she was brought in. She had so many injuries we had to put her in a medically induced coma."

I could feel the tears gather in my eyes. someone was hurting my little sis' why hadn't I realised it before? How long had it been going on? Since the first year I got to college? Was her emergency surgery before I left because of the same person?

_**Flash back**_

_My phone was ringing, the only thing keeping me awake on the road. I quickly pulled over, and answered. _

"_Emmett Swan, can I help you," _

"_Emmett Swan, this is the hospital in Forks, we are unable to reach your parents, and your little sister, Isabella Swan, needs emergency surgery. We need permission from the next of kin, so please could you give us your permission."_

_I was stunned for a moment. Then, "Why do you need to operate?" _

"_Your sister has internal bleeding from the blows of a blunt object directed at her stomach. She needs to be operated on as soon as possible before she bleeds to death."_

_I hastily agreed. "Ok, do it! I'll be there soon."_

_Then I hung up. _

_**Flash back end.**_

"Were there any signs of abuse?" I heard Rose ask. The doctor nodded.

"There were many signs of abuse. But other than the outwardly signs we have nothing so there is no case. I'm sorry. If you want to see her I will take you to her." We both got up, stunned, and followed the doctor.

**Ok so I know it is short but I am trying my best, I am going right now and seeing if I have anything else edited or written and ready to be edited, and if I do I will, hopefully, get it sent out and back so I can post it this weekend. But if I don't have anything at all I will write like there is no tomorrow. **

**Ok so this is the deal with updating, on my poll the winner was once a week with 600 to 1,000 words in a chapter, I am sorry but that is just not possible for me to do at this moment int time. So, the deal I will make for you is this. (Answer in your review if you like this idea,) from now on I will write anytime I have that I can, and the way it will work in this. I will write two chapter's at a time for each story I have up and running. The length will be good enough probably little on the short side but hopefully good though, and everytime I update, or as much as I can, I will put up a poll or ask you in your review's if you want me to post yet another chapter in the story I have updated or in anpther on of the sotries you like of mine. So you guys chose which ones I update more on. Soya. Tell me if you like the idea!**

**Sophie-LA **


	8. FF Error 1

**There was an error in this page. Fan fiction posted the following chapter multiple times. People have reviewed both. Please excuse this page and continue reading. Sorry for the inconvenience. **

**Thanks for Reading!**

**Sophie Rose Sophie-La**


	9. FF Error 2

**There was an error in this page. Fan fiction posted the following chapter multiple times. People have reviewed both. Please excuse this page and continue reading. Sorry for the inconvenience. **

**Thanks for Reading!**

**Sophie Rose Sophie-La**


	10. FF Error 3

**There was an error in this page. Fan fiction posted the following chapter multiple times. People have reviewed both. Please excuse this page and continue reading. Sorry for the inconvenience. **

**Thanks for Reading!**

**Sophie Rose Sophie-La**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so glad to be back! I know it's not much but the next chapter is a big one. It has tons of drama, lots of angst, and much fluff. So hang in there. **

**Estimated update time for next week 12:30 pm.**

**Sorry it took so long for me to update ff wouldn't let me log on! So very sorry.**

When I opened the door to my sister's room all that I saw was her laying there, black and blue, tubes, and wires stuck to her everywhere. I could hear Rose's quick intake of breath. The sight before me brought back a memory,

_**Flashback**_

_Jasper, Edward with his new cast, and I were in the waiting room waiting in news on Rosalie Jasper's twin sister. Just the memory of the sight of her black and blue, red with blood, made me shudder. For some reason I felt some need to protect this girl. _

"_Hey jazz?" he looked up, not bothering to answer, "What was your sis saying about him not being drunk? Is someone beating on your sis?" jasper visibly winced. _

"_Em, our so called father, is an alcoholic." He sighed, "He hates rose for some reason. Always have. Yes Emmet someone is beating on my sister," he broke out in a sob, "and I have never been able to save her." He now had his head in his hands and was sobbing. I looked to Edward, silently asking him, 'you in?' he nodded. _

_I put my hand on jaspers shoulder, Edward did the same, I whispered barely audible to him, and "you've never had help." His head shot up, blood shot eyes met mine, I nodded, and his head whipped around to Edward's, who also nodded. _

_Edward whispered just loud enough for me to hear, "Jazz, you know I'm kind of glad you broke my arm, because if you hadn't you'd never have us to help you save your sis." He laughed at himself, and Jasper cracked a smile. "Wow I never once thought I'd thank someone for breaking my arm." Jasper let out a small laugh. _

_Suddenly, "Jasper Hale?" _

_**End flashback **_

I ran to my little sister, and sat beside her. Rose sat on the couch on the other side of the room.

The doctor cleared his throat, my head snapped back to his face. He had a saddened look on his face, "there's more I didn't tell you. You see my daughter was out there listening to my every word, and it would crush her if she knew this, before I could sit her down and tell her."

I nodded, I understood. "OK what is it?"

He sighed, "Your sister has signs of rape. We can't tell you when it defiantly happened just that it did. Though if you wanted me to guess I would guess 2 maybe 3 weeks ago from the scaring and the scabbing on the tearing. She also shows signs of anorexia, and bulimia."

I could hear Rose start to cry, but all I could think was, what happened to my lil' sis?

RPOV

I knew something was going on. I could feel it. I knew there was something Alice and Carlisle weren't telling us. Something weird was happening. Why weren't Emmett's mom and dad here? Why wouldn't Alice tell me what was really happening? I felt sort of betrayed at the fact that the man I call my u uncle was lying straight to my face. I felt like I did when I was still at Royce's home. I needed to call my therapist.

"Hey Em? I going to go get something to eat and cancel my appointment with Alex. I'll be back soon. Ok?" he just nodded his head in his hands. I gave him a chaste kiss on the top of his head, and then walked out.

Immediately after I left Bella's room, I opened my phone to call Alex. Carlisle had found me a therapist when I came into his brother in law's home. Alex had really helped me understand that it wasn't my fault that I had been treated the way I was. She had helped me a lot. She was also like a sister to me. She let me call or come in whenever I needed, because she knew if I called or came in other than for my appointment it was an emergency.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey. Alex? It's Rosalie." I heard her take a deep breath.

"Rosalie? Are you coming to your appointment today or not? You're already late."

"Alex I'm in forks. And I keep getting flashbacks." I felt a few stray tears run down my face.

"Rosalie, tell me why you're in Forks, and why and what you think are causing these flashbacks."

"Emmett's sister is in the hospital. Carlisle is her doctor and Alice is her best friend. Carlisle and Alice are keeping things from me. They won't tell me everything they know about why Bella's here. I feel betrayed by Carlisle, I feel like I did when Royce promised he wouldn't do it again, and wouldn't hurt me, then went and did it again right there. Alex, there are signs of abuse and signs of rape." I paused to take a shuddering breath, attempting to calms my sobs. "Alex I want to know, no, I need to know! I don't want her to suffer like I had to, if she is being abused, she doesn't deserve to be. She needs to be taken away from them. She needs help!" I cried.

"Rosalie, what does she really need? What did you need?" she questioned.

"She needs me! God damn it! She needs me! She needs you! She needs her brother! She needs to know it's not her fault! Damn it! She needs a mom and dad who care! She needs to be helped before it's too late!" I cried. She mmmmhmmm'd me.

Then asked, "well then why don't you give that to her?"

"Because no one gave it to me, I need to give it to her! I deserved it, so does she! She's like me, but her brother's not aware of what's happening behind closed doors. Mine was. She is more alone then I was. She won't tell me, no matter how much I try to get it out of her. She won't." I yelled.

"Why won't she Rosalie?" Alex asked in a quiet voice. She already knew the answer.

"Because I didn't. Because she's just as scared as I was. Because she thinks she deserves what she is getting. Because she's just like me." I whispered.

"Rosalie, I think you feel too much, are getting too connected to her problems. I think you need to go find Carlisle's office, and wait for him, then tell him how you're feeling, ask him why he's hiding whatever he's hiding from you. Then go back to Emmett, and support him all the way, until Bella is awake."

"Ok Alex, Thanks." I hung up. Now to find Carlisle.

**Has anyone heard anything about the rumor of ff deleting fanfics with lemons, inddedos, or anything at all so do with M rated fics. Because I have heard they are deleting them going from most reviewed down. And I am very confused. If you have any idea what's happening with that, please PM and inform me of what you have heard...**

**Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys it's me. . . . I kn0ow surprising right ? ugh I feel like shit, I'm a horrible writer and updateder and I know most of ou just want to tell me to fuck off. Lets of people have been doing that lately. I have a reason but I feel like shit after giving exsuced after excuse… and I am sorry, ut right now sorry isn't good enough and I understand that. do y'all remember when I complaine d about the people starting remors about my best friend? Who tried to commit suicide? We it's happening again, but this time they are inculdign me in this rumor. Totally fucking stupid. So I've been spending time doiong damage control. Not a good enough excuse? Next one then, everyone in my family think that my grandpa will die this year, hell my grandmother was even planning what she is going to do when he dies! Not bad enough? Next one, my dad is pretty set on dying before he gets to 60. He's 50 now and his doctor told him he has the health of an 89 year old, and that he needs to lose weight or he could have a heart attack and die, and guess what he does? Buys three fucking containers of chips a hoy cookies and eats them all in less than thrity minutes AND then eats two lean cousins. Great right?! Next my rents threatened this site if I didn't get all A's and my mother fucking Spanish teacher won't give me an A! another one? Ok, my best friend's dad just had surgery, another? Ok! I'm not able to put anything worthy of you all down on paper. So heres the the deal.

March 24th (today) there will be a poll on my profile and it will have you deciding what's to happen in Project hope and no one left to protect me no let to care. Ok you'll have till 11:59 on the 27th to vote(0r when ever I find the energy to move and take it off), make sure you do.

Ps. I know this has tons of spelling errors but I'm packing for my school trip right now, so ya. GO VOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SOPHIE-LA


End file.
